Neopian Talent Search
by Lizzi
Summary: Rated for mild language. Basically, it's a TV talent show. It has pets owned by actual Neopets players. This is my first Neopets fic so give me a break by not flaming.


Ok, here's the goddamn disclaimer: Neopets itself doesn't belong to me, but I'm a member on the site, and the pets known as Blu Eyez, Harpi and Exodia are mine on my account (my sn is on my profile!) . KAchickeedee is my friend's pet, and Happy is KAchickeedee's floud pet-pet. Oh, and the songs in this fic belong to the songs' singers, and their record labels!  
  
Well, here's my first Neopets fic:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Neopian Talent Search  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(a girl by the name of Lizzi walks out onstage)  
  
Lizzi: Hi!! I'm Lizzi, but most of you Neopians know me as Yami Lizzi, owner of the pets Blu_EyezWite_Dragon, _Harpis_Ladie_ and exodia_theforbidden1. They just go by Blu Eyez, Harpi, and Exodia. Anyway, this is a new show to Neopia Entertainment Television (NET), known as "The Neopian Talent Search." What we'll do is, a bunch of Neopets from all across Neopia are gonna show off a talent sort of thing. It can be kara- tay, singing, dancing, anything. This is sort of like a school talent show, but it's now outside of school, and the winners get MONEY!!!!  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Lizzi: Oh, and we pay the audience too!  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Lizzi: Our first act is---  
  
(a blue Bruce wearing a black ninja suit runs out onstage, interrupting Lizzi)  
  
Lizzi: KAchickeedee the Bruce, who will demonstrate his kara-tay skills to you all.  
  
(Lizzi walks offstage)  
  
KAchickeedee: I am KAchickeedee, a NINJA WARRIOR!!! (takes two large swords out of his suit and starts swinging them around with ease)  
  
(All the female Bruces in the audience of Neopets start screaming like their at a MYNCI concert)  
  
KAchickeedee: (like Elvis) Thank you, thank you very much. (puts swords back in his suit and takes out a large bamboo ken-do stick)  
  
Female Bruces: KACHICKEEDEE!!!! KACHICKEEDEE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
(KAchickeedee starts spinning the stick around so quickly, his feet start to rise from the ground)  
  
Audience: Oooh. Yay! (applause!)  
  
KAchickeedee: (bows) I am the silent wind of doom! Wooossh! (runs around like a crazy person)  
  
A/N: The "Silent Wind of Doom" came from this HYSTERICAL episode of the Angry Beavers. I don't own that either.  
  
AM1: THE SILENT WIND OF DUMB IS MORE LIKE IT, DUDE!!!  
  
KAchickeedee: (stops running around like a crazy person) WHO SAID THAT?!  
  
AM1: (stands up) I did, you nut-case!  
  
KAchickeedee: Come down here and say that to my face, Tubby.  
  
AM1: Alright, I will! (runs down to the stage) You are the silent wind of Dumb, and I wouldn't vote for your act even if I was paid a gabazillion dollars! There's a better chance that an opera-singing Eyrie will hit me on the head with a fish!!  
  
KAchickeedee: Wanna bet?  
  
AM1: On what?  
  
KAchickeedee: That an opera-singing Eyrie will hit you on the head with a fish!  
  
AM1: OK, I'll give you 1000 Neopoints if I do, but you owe me 1000 Neopoints if I don't.  
  
KAchickeedee: Deal. (shakes AM1's hand)  
  
(Just then, an Eyrie wearing a Viking hat and holding a large halibut runs in)  
  
Eyrie: (in operatic tone) LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
(Eyrie whaps AM1 On the head with the halibut he's holding, then runs away)  
  
KAchickeedee: Hee hee. Now you owe me 1000 NP! HA!!!!!  
  
AM1: I lied!  
  
KAchickeedee: Grr.. I will kill you and I will make you pay. (takes the swords out of his pockets again and slices up AM1's clothing, leaving him in his pink Faerie Usul boxers)  
  
AM1: Is there a breeze in here all of a sudden?  
  
(AM1then realizes that he's only in his boxers, and starts running around screaming like a little girl)  
  
KAchickeedee: That takes care of Faerie Aisha boxer boy. (notices AM1's wallet on the ground, which contains 1000 NP) Ooh, wallet!  
  
(KAchickeedee puts wallet in his pocket and walks offstage. So does AM1, who gets booted out of the arena for streaking.)  
  
(applause)  
  
(Lizzi walks back onstage to introduce the next pet)  
  
Lizzi: Now here's Blu Eyez the Shoyru, who will sing "Livin' La Vida Loca" for you all!  
  
(applause)  
  
(Blu Eyez walks out onstage as Lizzi is walking off)  
  
Blu Eyez: Hit it, Sparky!  
  
Sparky: No.  
  
Blu Eyez: Then I will. (runs offstage to turn on music)  
  
("Livin' La Vida Loca" starts playing)  
  
(Blu Eyez slides back onstage)  
  
Blu Eyez: She's into superstitions!  
  
Black cats and voodoo dolls.  
  
I feel a premonition,  
  
That girl's gonna make me fall.  
  
(musical interlude. Blu Eyez "shakes his bon-bon" as Ricky Martin would say)  
  
(all the female Shoyrus scream as Blu Eyez his shaking his stuff)  
  
Blu Eyez: She's into new sensations,  
  
New kicks and candlelight.  
  
She's got a new addiction,  
  
For every day and night.  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain--  
  
(Blu Eyez takes off the black shirt he's wearing, revealing his six-pack. The female Shoyrus scream more.)  
  
Blu Eyez: --Once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same!  
  
Like a bullet to your brain!  
  
Come on!  
  
Upside, inside out!  
  
Livin' La Vida Loca!  
  
She'll push and pull you down!  
  
Livin' La Vida Loca!  
  
Her lips are devil red!  
  
And her skin's the color of mocha!  
  
She will wear you out!  
  
Livin' La Vida Loca!  
  
(musical interlude. Blu Eyez shakes his bon-bon again while hearing all the female Shoyrus scream at the top of their lungs)  
  
Blu Eyez: La la la la la la la la vida loca! La la la la la la la vie!  
  
(Screaming is toned down because all the female Shoyrus lost their voices from screaming so much)  
  
A/N: I condensed Blu Eyez's performance because I didn't want to bore the hell out of you reader peoples!  
  
Blu Eyez: Thank you!  
  
(Blu Eyez picks up his shirt and walks offstage)  
  
(Lizzi walks back onstage)  
  
Lizzi: I taught him that choreography! I'm his owner!  
  
Female Shoyru (FS): You're soooo damn lucky!!! Blu Eyez is hunk-a-licious!  
  
Female Bruce (FB): NO! KAchickeedee is the hunk-a-licious one!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
FS: Blu Eyez!  
  
FB: KAchickeedee!  
  
Lizzi: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!  
  
(the Shoyru and Bruce shut up)  
  
Lizzi: Thank you. Now, next is Happy the Floud, who will sing!!!  
  
AM2: FLOUDS ARE PETPETS!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEOPET CONTEST!!!!  
  
Lizzi: Neopets and petpets live in peace, so SHUT UP!  
  
AM2: OK.  
  
(Happy flies onstage)  
  
Happy: I don't know what to sing, so give me a suggestion!!  
  
AM3: One week by Barenaked Ladies!  
  
Happy: Uhhh.. OK?  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Happy: bicka bicka bicka is the finest of the flavors.  
  
I don't know the rest of the words  
  
This song is way too fast  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
Something uh something something.  
  
(music ends)  
  
AM3: Now sing---  
  
Happy: Shut it, you!!  
  
AM4: Sing "Baby One More Time!"  
  
Happy: NOOOOO!  
  
AM5: Sing a song you made up!  
  
Happy: Yay!  
  
("Crazy" starts playing)  
  
Happy: Brit drives me crazy!  
  
I just can't sleep.  
  
She's so annoying,  
  
It's dis-gust-ing.  
  
Whoa, oh, oh Britney!  
  
You're so dumb, all right!  
  
Britney, thinking of you makes me puke, that's right!  
  
A/N: I HATE BRITNEY SPEARS! I WANT HER TO DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! That's why I wrote that song!!  
  
(loud applause)  
  
Happy: Thank you!!! (flies offstage)  
  
(Lizzi walks onstage with a hanky in her hand)  
  
Lizzi: I knew that his owner was sane! I knew it! Anyway, that's all we have for tonight.  
  
Audience: v_v.  
  
Lizzi: But there'll be more on our next show!  
  
Audience: ^_^  
  
**Credits roll and show ends**  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first episode of Neopian Talent Search. If you're interested in having your pet on the show, Neomail me. My Neopets screen name is yami_lizzi89, and I'm on almost every day. I'm planning a ton of chapters in this fic, so there is gonna be a big chance that your pet will be on, don't worry! ^-^  
  
Anyway, R+R, but no flames. This is my first Neopets fic, so give me a break. I just hope you guys like it, and that my friend won't get pissed at me for using his favorite pet and petpet. 


End file.
